


sleep with me

by junii



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junii/pseuds/junii
Summary: Ni-ki hates sleeping alone.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, don't like, don't read!  
> sorry about any grammatical mistakes. enjoy :)

**sleep with me**

Ni-ki hates sleeping alone. 

At first, he tried Sunghoon, not a great fit, Sunghoon appreciates his personal space a little too much and kicked Ni-ki out after only one night. Then it was Sunoo's turn. A much better fit. They would cuddle all night and Sunoo wouldn't even care if Ni-ki snorted and drooled all over him, so that lasted for a few months... Until Sunoo started dating Jake.

So know Ni-ki needs a new sleeping buddy and Jay's bed looks really comfy.

"Ni-ki, it's too hot... ugh," Jay's screeching bird voice echoes through the quiet room. A few giggles answer him coming from the other boys' beds.

"Hyung! Please?" Ni-ki whines back, ignoring the laughing around them. 

"I hate you so much," 

"No, you love me!"

~~~ ~~~

Jay tried to get his bed back for a few days, but he has always been weak for cute things and Ni-ki is the cutest thing to ever exist, so he's fucked.

After all the schedules of the day ended, they are back at the dorm and Jay waits his time to take a shower and finally, finally, goes to his bed, where Ni-ki is already sleeping, stealing his pillow, like always. Jay joins him, pushing the boy to the wall so he can get enough space to fit in, he pulls his pillow from Ni-kis's head, and the younger boy groans before reaching for him and using Jay's body as a pillow. Jay holds him close and lets his body relax and the dark comes over him.

He wakes up hot, it's still dark and his body's on fire, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Ni-ki has his arm around Jay's waist and one leg over his, his face in the crock of Jay's neck. And something else... Something hard pressing against Jay's hip. 

Jay freezes when he realizes what it is.

Should he pull away? Should he wake Ni-ki up? 

Ni-ki moves. Small, sleepy thrusts against Jay's hip. Jay's heart feels like it will come out of his mouth, he can't move. He can't breathe.

Ni-ki's breathing hard on his neck, hot, hot, hot. Jay feels his own dick waking up and softly groans.

"N-Ni-ki...," he whispers, the other boy thrusts against him again.

"Jay... hyung...," Ni-ki opens his eyes and looks at Jay for a second, his eyes quickly moving to Jay's lips. Before closing the distance between them and kissing Jay.

Jay lets him do it for a moment, feeling his soft and warm lips against his own, heat building inside him even more, before pushing him away and taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" he screeches.

"I don't know... I just need you, hyung." Ni-ki's voice is groggy with sleep and deeper than normal.

"We... we can't just do this, Ni-ki,"

"Why not? Don't you want me?" he smirks, Jay opens his mouth but nothing comes out of it. "I see the way you watch me when we are at practice," Ni-ki comes closer again. "You want this, don't you?"

Jay doesn't answer, he can deny the truth. He wants Ni-ki, he hates himself a little bit for it but he really wants this.

Not thinking about anything anymore, he joins their lips again, harder, and throws one leg over Ni-ki, staying on top of him.  
Their hard dicks pressing against one another, heavy breathes between kisses.

Ni-ki's hands go under Jay's pajama shirt, his hand burning Jay's skin, scratching his back and waist, making Jay hiss inside his mouth.

"This is a bad idea, Ni-ki" he, half-hearted, tries again.

"I know" Ni-ki bites Jay's lower lip, shutting him up and lifting his waist to meet Jay's dick harder. His pants getting wetter by the minute.

"More... Touch me, huyng," he begs.

Jay lowers his kisses to Ni-ki's pale neck while his hand goes inside his pants, touching his hardness for the first time, squeezing softly, making Ni-ki moans a little too loud.

"Shhh, you are going to wake everyone, baby," he brings his mouth back to Ni-ki's puff lips.

"Please...," Ni-ki tries to whisper while Jay keeps kissing him, "More, more...,"

Jay separates them for a moment, only to pull Ni-ki's pants down, exposing his wet hard dick, Ni-ki's already pink cheeks turn red.

"Stay quiet," is the only warning Jay gives, before lowering his head to Ni-ki's dick and taking half of it in his mouth.

Ni-ki's lips open on a silent scream, he takes one of his hands to his mouth to do what Jay told him, stay quiet. The other hand goes to Jay's blonde hair.

Jay holds Ni-ki's middle down while his tongue plays with his length. Teasing his hard pulsing head. Ni-ki's chest goes up and down, tiny moans still escaping his mouth, with the hand holding onto Jay, he tries to push the older's head down and down and down.

Jay's scalp burns but he laughs around Ni-ki's dick, the vibration making Ni-ki almost cry for how good it feels.

"Please, please, please," his begs are muffed by his hand. But Jay takes pity on the poor boy and starts to suck on his dick, no more funny business, just up and down, taking as much as he can. Ni-ki is not as small as Jay though but he can fit almost all of him in his mouth.

It doesn't take long for Ni-ki's hot come to splash on Jay's throat, making him choke a bit at the surprise but he soon is swallowing everything and sucking until the last drop. Only getting off Ni-ki, when the younger boy cries of overstimulation.

Jay wishes for better lighting, so he could see the look on Ni-ki's face right now but the hand pulling him to cuddle would be enough for now. 

"Your mouth, hyung... oh my God," Ni-ki laughs breathlessly, and asks "Your turn, now?" 

Jay realizes, he is so lucky that Ni-ki chose his bed.

~~~ ~~~


End file.
